Promise You'll be different
by xChibi Okami
Summary: Percy told Annabeth something after being persuaded by Grover. What did he tell her! Well I ain't spoiling it so read and find out! R&R ON HOLD


I love you...Why can't you accept it please...

_**Woohoo finally got to be able to start this, but oh no! Ookami you already have a lot of stuff on your hands! :O What are you going to do Ookami? Well to answer my annoying 3 year old voice inside my head I'm going to update any story I have an idea on randomly so watch out cause the sequel might be out !**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO all claims go to Rick Riordan. I did not come up with the idea, but bookluver3(Hyuuga Obsessed) have given me permission to adopt the story.**_

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth," A calm,but energetic voice call out. I turned around to see no other then Percy Jackson,my boyfriend. He had this grin glued to his face which gives me a sign that something good or surprising is coming, but then again he hasn't seen me a lot lately from the different school and me working in Mt. Olympus working on the more selfish, I mean more generous gods and goddess's statues. So, yea I've been stressed because of the whining (mainly Apollo and Aphrodite) the gods have given me. Now here I am in Central Park with my grinning boyfriend.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, why are you so happy," I asked him, returning his grin with my own.

"I've got something to tell you, Wise Girl." He replied, wrapping his arm around my waist and giving me a light kiss.

_And I thought Seaweed Brain was going to get my mind off things, but this is more relaxing I mean! You didn't hear it from me! _I decided to make the kiss more passionate after having my Athena (mind) and Aphrodite (heart) battle.

"Alright tell me," I told him, after we broke apart gasping for oxygen.

"Lets go somewhere private first." He told me, and grabbed my hand.

"Aww, but we just got here." I whined.

"Please..I just want to make it special.." He pleaded and I just gave into his cute look, and his sea-green eyes.

"Alright," I faintly whispered. His face smiled which made me giggle.

He took me to his apartment, which she and Percy live in, but she was out on vacation with her boyfriend, Paul Blofis _**(I spell it right?)**_ so we were basically alone.

"Okay," He spoke nervously while he just took interest on the floor? "So, you know how we have been dating for a while, right?" He asked.

"Hmm," I thought about it while putting my finger to my chin thinking, "Sorry Seaweed Brain, I think I need a reminder." I giggled.

"Haha," He laughed sarcastically, but gave me a small kiss on the cheek anyways.

"Oh now I remember, thanks for the reminder Seaweed Brain." I giggled and gave him a playful wink.

I noticed his cheeks turned a bit pink, "Well um..I need to tell you that I...I," He hesitated as though he is unsure if he is able to tell me, but then he blurted out something so fast that I couldn't clearly make out the words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." I said, he just sighed and sat down on the couch and I sat beside him. He still had that interest in the floor.

"Why is it so Hades hard..." He mumbled, so all I could do was lift up his face with my fingers on his chin and I could only reassure him.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything, you know that right?" I reassured him, and he nodded slowly at me.

He took a deep breath, "I love you, Annabeth." He said.

A lump formed in my throat. I couldn't respond at all, but I just stared into those sea-green eyes full of anxiousness for me to reply. Several thoughts swarmed my thoughts.

_What should I say! I have to say something! But, I swore I'd never let anyone into my heart again. They always end up leaving when I do. But how do I tell him that. Oh no!_

"I'm sorry.." I whispered softly before I even realized what I was doing, "but I can't..not right now." And the I left. Being the coward I was, but I only hope that I can explain to him-that is if he doesn't hate me.

Percy's POV

I sat there feeling numb. Did she reject me? I couldn't understand what was happening, but I needed to talk to someone.

"Grover..." I whispered to myself.

I ran to my bathroom and turned on the hot water. Of course shower version, and not the bath tub. The steam from the shower helped, and I threw a drachma into the steamy, foggy mist and prayed to Isis.

"Please show me Grover Underwood, Camp Half- Blood." I spoke after praying to the goddess of rainbow.

The steamy mist showed me, a very none detailed image of Grover and I think in the strawberry field.

"Grover! She didn't answer, She just left!" I shouted, not even explaining to Grover who jumped and almost slipped into the strawberries.

"Whoa man! What are you talking about?" He asked frantically still a little freaked out.

"Annabeth! I took your advice, and told her! And you know what she did! She just got up and left not even telling me anything!," I shouted, my damn heart was aching.

His faced paled. "Oh Perce, I'm so sorry! I'll IM her and see why." He reassured me.

"Fine...I'm coming over to camp sooner today." I told him, but before he can answer I wiped the message not able to keep my feelings bottled up.

I was left heartbroken. I didn't care if I wasn't acting like a brave man, I just lost the love of my life, and I don't know if she will take me back.

_**Did I do good? Cause I started this when I'm tired...well I'm usually tired so haha. I'll try getting the GVTCHB (Try figuring out the shorten version of that story)the sequel, but everyone knows the first is always better then the sequel. Haha anyways read my Clash of the Gods story! **_

_**Favorite, Subscribe, and Review to THIS STORY and with your help...we can save lonely street dogs...**_

_**-Ookami**_


End file.
